<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Mountain Town by WitchWayWizardry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273537">A Quiet Mountain Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry'>WitchWayWizardry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Tatsumi Kanji, Bored Fanfiction, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Shirogane Naoto, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Slice of Life, Smut, persona - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Persona universe, but without any world-ending drama, you (the main character who identifies as male) have moved to the quiet mountain town of Inaba, Japan.  Working at the local hospital, you start the next chapter of your life making new friends, and sparking new romances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tatsumi Kanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>In the sleepy town of Inaba, a lone health administrator, displaced from his comfort zone in the bustling metropolis of Shibuya, steps off the train to begin his next adventure.</i>
</p><p>You have a bad habit of maintaining an internal monologue of your life whenever you step into the unknown.  This is a new chapter in your life.  A chapter that you are most assuredly excited about, but you know that taking a risk like this is not without apprehension.  </p><p>You walk with your rolling suitcase, topped with a duffle bag, down the Yaso-Inaba train station entrance.  The air is pleasant and gentle, the sky clear and bright, and the quiet of the area isn’t as unnerving as you feared it to be.  Using your phone, you locate the resident hospital – your new employer – and seeing it within walking distance; you make your way to meet your appointment.</p><p>The hospital’s Chief of Medicine is waiting for you in the lobby, speaking with the front desk receptionist.  He’s an amiable and approachable man, who might be a tad too bureaucratic for your tastes, but this is your orientation, so that’s to be expected.  There was a review of your responsibilities, some demographic information on the region, key community members, and the usual patients, as well as introductions with certain members of hospital staff.  As a commemoration of your arrival, new co-workers invite you to an after-work happy hour, and you plan to attend after settling into your hotel room.</p><p>Actually, you’re staying at what would better be considered a bed-and-breakfast tucked into Inaba’s modest shopping district.  A small building offering a handful of rooms, run by a sweet old woman, eager to provide excellent customer service.  You find it charming and comfortable.  You had also collected a few brochures with apartment listings, as your belongings are in transit to your new residence, and the hospital will only cover your stay at the hotel for a couple days.  You meet some of the hospital’s nursing and other administrative employees for drinks, make some new friends, and then call it a day, hopeful for your future here.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>You’ve been living and working in Inaba for a few weeks now.  You’ve developed a routine and have almost completely settled into your new, modest one bedroom apartment.  New friends at the hospital have been welcoming and supportive, and you find the work challenging and productive.  The real only downside to living in such a small rural town is that the nearest gym is located in the neighboring city – a train ride away.</p><p>That inconvenience means you’re having to resort to press-ups and sit-ups in your apartment, and jogging through the town streets.  You hate jogging.  You hate running.  And you hate walking at a brisk pace, if you’re being honest.  You desperately wish you could use the physical therapy equipment in the hospital to exercise, but that would be against hospital policy.  But, as it turns out, jogging and bike riding is a staple among the members of your new community, and you’ve made many a new acquaintance as you traverse the town, doing what you despise.  </p><p>Early one Sunday morning, you’re jogging again, grumbling at having to resort to such torture to remain healthy and strong.  You’re also not too thrilled that your body is starting to enjoy the experience.  You stop for a break and a stretch.  You pay for a bottle of water with the one hundred and twenty yen you’ve taken to tucking into your socks from Tkisumi-san, the owner of the outdoor eatery across the street from the local shrine.  You quench your thirst with three deep swallows, and pour the remainder of the liquid over your forehead, reveling in the cooling sensation running down your face and wetting your shirt.</p><p>That’s when you feel eyes on you.  A man, possibly a few years younger than you, with close cropped black hair and flattering glasses was quick to look away from you when you noticed him.  He continued his work in front of the Tatsumi Textiles Shop, which you took advantage of to sneak your own looks.  He was a fit and tall man, even his baggy clothes and apron couldn’t hide his strong physique.  He had a hard face and a scar over his left eye, but you could see his warm smile, proud of his display of cute little plushies and dolls for the child patrons of the store.  He looked in your direction again, as you stretched out the lactic acid from your muscles.  You’re not shy when you’re looking at something, or someone, that you find pleasing, but this man is, it would seem.  You stretch your arms and back, giving him an unashamed once over, and when he realizes, he turns away quickly, blushing a pretty pink.</p><p>You resume your jog, respecting his aversion to visual appreciation, and not looking at him again as you passed by the textile shop.  Still, you find yourself wondering about him; wondering just who that man is as you stripped off sweaty clothes and showered, prepping for the rest of your day.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>It’s another Sunday, but this time, you’re going to the local shrine.  Your grandmother is not feeling well, so a thoughtful prayer is in order.  You give your donation, clap twice, ring the little bell hanging above of the offering grate, clap once more, and bow deeply.  You offer your humble prayer, filled with familial love for your grandmother, asking for divine grace to improve her health.  A soft bark sounds from your left, and through the thicket you spy a family of friendly looking foxes, perhaps the guardians of the shrine.  You’ve heard rumors about a kind, bandana-sporting spirit in service to the shrine.  The fox blinks once slowly, and you can’t help but feel it sensed the genuine feelings behind your prayer.  You offer the mother and her pups a warm smile, bowing to them as well.</p><p>Exiting the shrine, you hear a sliding door open, and a couple voices.</p><p>“So, I can definitely put you down to be joining us at the reunion, Kanji-kun?” A beautiful young woman, wearing a vibrant red kimono asked.</p><p>“Of course!” So, his name is Kanji, “But I don’t wanna put you out to reserve a room on my account, Yukiko-senpai.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Yukiko chided, “Almost everyone will be able to make it, and it’s the slow season, so booking a room for friends is no problem.”</p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure, I’ll definitely be there,” Kanji said excitedly, “You’ve got everything?”</p><p>“Yep!  They all look beautiful, thanks.  I’ll see you soon, yeah?”</p><p>“You bet!”</p><p>“Kanji-nii-san!”</p><p>A small group of children were hurrying to the store, calling out for Kanji’s attention.  Yukiko passed by you as you leaned against the post at the shrine’s entrance.  She give you a lovely smile in greeting, which you returned warmly, watching her continue on her way for a moment, but you turn back at Kanji’s sigh.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kanji’s voice was tired, but not unhappy, “You little punks back again?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” One little girl nodded, “It’s almost a new month so -.”</p><p>“So you’ll have to wait until the first like everyone else,” Kanji lectured.</p><p>“But can’t we see?” A boy asked urgently.</p><p>“Yeah!” Another girl agreed, “Just a peak?”</p><p>“Come on, you know that wouldn’t be fair,” Kanji said, “Just a couple more days.  Ask your folks to bring you first thing after school, yeah?”</p><p>“Okay!” All three children say, before running off and shouting their goodbyes to their shopkeeper “big bro.”</p><p>“You’re pretty good with them,” You say.</p><p>“Whoa!” You’ve given Kanji a start, “What?”</p><p>He turns to see it’s you, and his face flushes.  He goes almost completely rigid, stammering under his breath.</p><p>“The kids,” You gesture to the three friends in the distance, “You’re good with them, huh?”</p><p>“O-oh, um, yeah, well, you know,” Kanji fumbles with his words, his hand in his hair, “Kids can be easy.  Especially when they’re some of our best customers.”</p><p>Bowing slightly to each other, as if convention, you then offer your hand, giving Kanji your name.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kanji’s grip is strong despite his nerves, “Kanji Tatsumi, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“So, this is your store?” You ask.</p><p>“Um, my family’s, yeah.”</p><p>“Mind if I look around?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, sure…”</p><p>The textile selection is varied, high quality, and all very beautiful.  You take your time to look around, but also to sneak more glances at the handsome Kanji Tatsumi.  He busies himself with shop keeping activities, but every time you catch him looking, he blushes all over again.  You pull a silk scarf from a rack, bright and covered with floral patterns, and model it in the mirror.</p><p>“So, what makes a textile shop so popular with the little ones?”</p><p>Kanji sees you wearing what is clearly a scarf intended for a woman, and fumbles again.  He turns and collects a little plushy, the same kind that you saw before on display.</p><p>“They really like these.”</p><p>You remove the scarf, step closer, and take the little toy from Kanji.  It is, for lack of a better phrase, completely adorable.  The stitching, quality, and attention to detail are all undeniably impressive.  You smirk at the sweet little penguin in your hand, with his funny little fedora and dashing red scarf.  Clearly a lot of love and skill went into making it.</p><p>“And you make these?”</p><p>Kanji nods, a little embarrassed.</p><p>“You have some real talent, Kanji-kun,” You say, “You ever think about getting these marketed elsewhere?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got a few contracts to make limited edition collectables,” Kanji says sheepishly, “They’re sold online and they’re doing pretty well.  Let’s me have a little freedom, you know.”</p><p>“For sure, yeah,” You nod, smiling warmly, “Well, I’ll take these, if I could.”</p><p>“And the scarf…?” Kanji wonders, but not trying to judge.</p><p>“Yes, the scarf,” You confirm, “My grandmother’s not feeling well, so I thought she might like it, and a new little cute toy.”</p><p>Kanji blushes again, hurries to check out your purchase.  When you notice that he’s taking the time to gift wrap your grandmother’s presents, you don’t stop him, but voice your heartfelt thanks at his thoughtfulness.</p><p>“I hope your grandmother feels better,” Kanji says.</p><p>“Thank you, Kanji-kun,” You respond but turn back before leaving, “Kanji-kun?  How old are you?”</p><p>“Umm, twenty-one?” He doesn’t sound sure, but you don’t play with him about it.</p><p>“Hmm, you look older,” You say.</p><p>“Yeah, I tend to get that a lot,” He nods, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Are you seeing anyone?” You ask.</p><p>“W-what?!” Kanji blurts, “Sir?”</p><p>“I asked if you’re seeing anyone,” You repeat yourself with a grin.</p><p>“N-no! Of course not.”</p><p>You like making Kanji-kun blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back to the Big City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a deep breath of that smoggy city air, you watch the bustle of the Tokyo city streets, marveling at the sheer scope and size of the population, and how it all manages to fit together like a well-oiled machine.  You make your way through the train station, heading toward the central avenue of the Shibuya district.  While visiting your family for a few days, to celebrate your grandmother’s release from the hospital, you’re spending today reconnecting with old friends, co-workers, and just enjoying the city life for a few fleeting hours.</p><p>You’re also planning on surprising someone very special.</p><p>“Untouchable,” is an airsoft guns and weapons enthusiast’s shop, tucked into an alley off to the side of central avenue.  The grated windows and half-burnt out neon signs would give most potential customer’s pause, but you’re more than used to this establishment.  When you enter, the shop’s door rings the bell, signifying your arrival.  A single patron is perusing the magazine racks.  At the sound of the bell, the manager and owner of the store enters from the back room.</p><p>Munehisa Iwai stops dead in his tracks at seeing you.  You lean against the door frame, your eyes suggestive, and your lips smiling wickedly.  Iwai looks to his customer, and when he’s sure the other man is occupied, he subtly jerks his head to the back storage room.  You slowly shake your head, biting your lower lip, and as obviously as possible, move to examine something on a low shelf, bending at the waist, giving him a little show.</p><p>Iwai sits in his usual chair, attempting to read a magazine, while you continue to play the part of the customer.  Eventually, with his chosen merchandise in hand, the other man moves to make his purchase.  But as soon as he’s leaving the store with bag in hand, a brand new customer enters.</p><p>Iwai looks so frustrated, sending you a hard glance, as you whine your disappointment ever so quietly, pulling the zipper of your trousers down notch by notch.  The new customer has not noticed you just yet.  After a moment to think, Iwai stands, moves to the front door, and locks it, turning the open sign off.</p><p>“Hey bud,” Iwai grumbles at the customer near the back of the store, “Just a head’s up, but we’ll be closing early today.”</p><p>“Oh, do you need me to leave?” The man asks.</p><p>“No, no, you take your time,” Iwai answers, “You’ll just be my last for the day.”</p><p>While he was locking the door, and talking to the other man, you made your way through the stacks nearer to Iwai.  You grabbed at his long trench coat, pulling him out of view, and seized him from behind.  Wrapping your arms around him, pawing at his strong chest, Iwai lets out the lowest of growls.  He presses his back against you, his ass against your erection, touching you with heavily calloused hands.  He lets out a hard gasp as you drag your tongue along his neck, pulling out of your hold to take you into his own.  Spinning you about, Iwai buries his nose in your hair; grinds against your ass, and holds you around your neck with one hand while the other slips into your pants.  As he grips your erection through your underwear, and bites your earlobe, you take hold of a shelf with a little too much force, causing it to move slightly.</p><p>“You okay?” The customer asks.</p><p>“Fine,” Iwai answers, letting you go.</p><p>“Okay, I think I’m ready, by the way.”</p><p>Iwai smoothed his trench coat, moving briskly around the counter to check the man’s merchandise.  The work is done quickly; Iwai helps the customer out of the store only to practically slam the door shut, flip the locks in place, and dim the lights.  When he turns to see you at the end of the store’s main hall, you’re already slowly unbuttoning your shirt.  He strides toward you, and as he reaches you, your lips and tongues lock in a wanton kiss.</p><p>He finishes unbuttoning your shirt, sliding it off your shoulders and to the floor.  You pull off his trench coat, exposing the black short sleeve turtleneck, and his toned, heavily tattooed arms, kissing each other all the while. Iwai finishes loosening your pants, and pulls them to the floor while dropping to his knees.  You brush aside his hat, running your fingers into his salt-and-pepper hair, closing your eyes as his hand closes around your erection, freed from your underwear.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” You moan, as Iwai’s mouth sheaths your cock.</p><p>Eventually, you’ve both made your way behind the counter, which you are bent over.  Your gasps and cries mingle with Iwai’s grunts and moans as he bucks into you.  Your vocalization accompanied by the sound of flesh slapping flesh, Iwai grips your hips, pounding as deep and as hard as he can.   Your body and soul thrills to have him inside of you again; your eyes roll back into your skull and your hands splay against the display cases’ glass, desperate for something to grip.</p><p>Iwai lifts you to stand, blankets your back with his chest, gripping your throat once again with one hand and interlocking your fingers together with the other.  He lightly chokes you the way you like, nibbling on your earlobe again, and guiding your hand to touch yourself while he continues to fuck you, grunting like an animal.  It feels like he’s trying to spear you in half, and with how horny you’ve been with no one in Inaba to share your bed, being split in two might not be such a bad way to go.</p><p>Iwai turns your head to kiss you deeply, pausing in his fucking to share breath with you.  You, however, are not so willing to rest.  You grind against his pelvis, drawing his abs in tight and bring a moan to sound against your lips.  You fuck him purposefully, single-mindedly; you don’t want the ecstatic amalgamation of pleasure and pain to stop.  Not for one second.</p><p>When he releases you to blindly reach for his chair, you both move together to settle into it.  You continue riding his throbbing cock, leaning back and bracing on the armrests.  Iwai wraps his arms around your torso, pressing his forehead against your back, his hot exhalations cooling the sweat beading on your flesh.  </p><p>Your moans turn to whimpers; his grunts turn to cries.  He’s close; he tells you and you can feel it: his member expanding and hardening all the more inside of you.  He pulls you nearer, reclining in the chair, to slam his final thrusts inside of you, shouting his profanities triumphantly.  Iwai extracts himself from you, but positions your leg up to brace your foot against the counter top edge.  You wrap an arm around his shoulders, kissing him and jacking yourself while he inserts two fingers inside of you.  Iwai finds your prostate and smiles into your kiss, muffling your moans and cries and eventual roar as your climax ribbons through the air to splatter against your bodies, the chair and the floor.  As you catch your breath, resting your head against his shoulder and reveling in the kisses he plants on your cheek and shoulder, you hear the slurp and snap of Iwai removing his condom, throwing it into the basin.</p><p>After cleaning yourselves and the store somewhat from your dalliance, you and Iwai sit on the floor, backs against the counter, naked and sharing a cigarette.</p><p>“So, how’s your kid?” You ask, “Still keeping his grades up?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s getting harder and harder to keep him out of working here,” Iwai exhaled a grey cloud, “I keep tellin’ him there’s plenty of part-time work.  He don’t gotta work here.”</p><p>“But he wants to, ‘cause he’s a kid, Mune,” You take cigarette from him, “Probably thinks this store’ll be his one day.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not happening,” Iwai shakes his head, “Kaoru’s smart enough to go to college, so that’s what he’s gonna do.  Ain’t be working at a shit shop with some Yakuza bastard…”</p><p>“You’re not Yakuza anymore, Mune.”</p><p>“Even so, he’s not getting wrapped up here,” Iwai asserted, “He’ll only deal with this place when I’m dead and buried.”</p><p>“He’s going to find out one day,” You take a deep drag before exhaling, “Never thought it was good idea to keep it from him.”</p><p>“Well, lucky for me I don’t have to listen to you,” Iwai puts out the finished cigarette and lights two more.</p><p>“And it’ll bite you in the ass,” You take one of the cigarettes, “Not that you care.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Iwai blew a couple smoke rings, “How ‘bout you?  How’s the country treating you?”</p><p>“It’s nice,” You smile thoughtfully, “New friends; the job’s going well.  I do miss the city though.”</p><p>“And old friends?” Iwai leans over to kiss your cheek.</p><p>“Of course,” You chuckle, “Which is why I’m meeting them for drinks after we’re done here.”</p><p>“Smart ass,” Iwai enjoys another drag of his cigarette, “You fucking anyone over there?”</p><p>“Uh, did what we just did make you think I currently have a regular healthy sex life?” You point at the counter still bearing your palm print smudge marks.</p><p>“Heh, I guess not…” Iwai flicks the dead embers from the tip of the cigarette, “Not that I’m one to claim any better at the moment.”</p><p>“What?” You hurriedly exhale and look at him surprised, “What happened to that one woman?  You were seeing someone when I left, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Iwai nodded, “But when she met Kaoru, I realized what a total bitch she was.  She’d insult him, even when I was in the room.  Call him ‘worthless.’  ‘Adopted trash.’”</p><p>“Bitch…” You growl softly.</p><p>“Seriously,” Iwai agreed, “Think she was just into me because of my past.  Thought I was the bad boy.”</p><p>“Bad man, Mr. Spring Chicken,” You exhale another smoky cloud, “Her loss.”</p><p>“Nah, she wasn’t even that worth it, looking back.”</p><p>You both extinguished your smokes, and you decline the offer for another.</p><p>“How about you?” Iwai asked, “Any potential for ya out in the sticks?”</p><p>“I think so, pretty sure,” You smirk at the thought of him, “All little and innocent with a tough guy exterior; pretty sure he’s into me.  And when I say little, I just mean younger.  He’s actually quite a bit bigger than I am physically.”</p><p>“How much younger?”</p><p>“Twenty-one, probably twenty-two at this point.”</p><p>“Shit, that is young,” Iwai chuckles, “And here I thought you only chased old farts like me.”</p><p>“Only the ones who’re good for a drink or a fuck now and then.”</p><p>You pull that mature and devilishly handsome face to kiss him deeply, passionately.  He tastes like sex and smoke.  You’ve always enjoyed kissing him.  A few years ago, while you were in graduate school, you started hanging out with Iwai when you wandered into his shop, and you started sleeping with him not long after.  And in your younger years, you figured since you were good friends and great lovers, that something beyond friendship would be possible.  But Iwai shot that down in no uncertain terms, and with the age difference, you knew he was right.  So, you just fucked every once and a while when neither of you were seeing someone exclusively.</p><p>You collected your clothes and started to get dressed.  Iwai pushed himself up to sit in his chair, watching you and smoking another cigarette.</p><p>“You headed back tomorrow?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, in the evening,” You answer.</p><p>“What’ve you got goin’ on?”</p><p>“Family time.  Why?  You miss me that much?” You tease him.</p><p>“Maybe I did,” Iwai challenged you right back.</p><p>“Is that right?” You round the counter again.</p><p>“We could meet up again before you leave,” Iwai watches you from his chair.</p><p>You lean forward on the armrest, your face inches from his; you look down at his nakedness, see his mature, fit body, a wondrous canvas for the tattoos that cover most of his skin.  You inhale sharply as he presses your foreheads together, touching your noses, and just barely missing your lips.  His hands cover yours on the armrest, and he lets out another low lustful growl.  You chuckle, feeling your pants tightening once more.</p><p>“If we did, would we be doing anything…” You pause, “Productive with our time?”</p><p>“Well, I’d consider it productive, but no, probably not…”</p><p>You kiss him again, pulling him to stand, and wrap your arms around his shoulders.  He pulls you close, his embrace around your waist, pushing your bodies together.  You kiss him a few more times, before saying your good-byes for now, collecting your jacket and moving to the entrance.</p><p>“Hey,” Iwai called to you as the door opened and the bell jingled.</p><p>“It was good to see you too, lover,” You give him a wink and smile.</p><p>“Yes, it was,” Iwai nodded, “And good luck with that young buck that’s caught your eye.”</p><p>“See you, old man.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>